Common Sense
Common Sense is a model United States government roleplay project created by Goldentrash open to all members of the Constructed Worlds Wiki. All aspects of government in the United States will be simulated including local, state, and federal. Random news and events will challenge and affect players who must react with their own choices and decisions. The real-life two party system shall be followed here but party factions will play an enormous role, possibly more than in real life. Each player shall take control of any available office that interests them and they will be adopted into the project's lore. All players shall create a character with a short biography outlining their origin, previous experience, political positions, and more. The project's creator, Goldentrash, shall be its "dungeon master" or DM. He shall take a non-player position to ensure impartiality and shall be responsible for settling disputes and maintaining proper procedure. He shall also be responsible for creating semi-random events and news. Basic rules *[http://constitutionus.com/ United States Constitution] *Respect and thoughtfulness shall be exercised by all members. Politics can get messy, but that does not mean we cannot be respectful and civil to each other. *Elections for Congress shall be held every four months and for President every eight months. **All 435 seats in the House of Representatives shall be up for election every four months while only one third of seats shall be up for election in the Senate. The Senate is divided in to three classes. The first election of this project shall be held four months after its creation (August 2018). *All major parties that exist in the United States currently shall be available to play in Common Sense. However, realism must be followed. For example, it is very unlikely that the Libertarian Party candidate will be elected President unless you can come up with a convincing explanation. Realism standards shall be more relaxed for Congress. *Players can have up to 5 characters but no more than two in the same branch. *Players who are inactive for more than one month risk having their characters taken over by other players. Returning players may re-assume their character on a case-by-case basis. *No application process is required. To join, simply state the name of your character, desired office, party, brief biography, and general political alignment (liberal, conservative, libertarian, tea party, social democrat, new right, blue dog, etc.). *Goldentrash may fill any vacancies in any offices that may occur until they can be filled by a player, especially obscure offices. News For more detailed news, see Common Sense/News March *31 **Dow Jones ends the week with an increase of 2.33% and 24,883 points. Executive Branch *'President of the United States:' TBD (Available) *'Vice-President of the United States:' TBD (Available) Cabinet *'Secretary of State:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of the Treasury:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Defense:' TBD (Available) *'Attorney General:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of the Interior:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Agriculutre:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Commerce:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Labor:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Health and Human Services:' Helen Steinsonn (AZ-D) *'Secretary of Housing and Urban Development:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Transportation:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Energy:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Education:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Veterans Affairs:' TBD (Available) *'Secretary of Homeland Security:' TBD (Available) Other officers *'Ambassador to the United Nations:' TBD (Available) Legislative Branch United States House of Representatives - Republican: 238 - Democratic: 193 - Vacant: 4 *'Speaker of the House of Representatives:' TBD (Available) *'House Majority Leader' Chris Evan Patterson (NV-R) ( ) *'House Majority Whip:' TBD (Available) *'House Minority Leader:' TBD (Available) *'House Minority Whip:' TBD (Available) United States Senate - Republican: 51 - Democratic: 47 - Independent: 2* *Caucuses with Democrats *'President of the Senate*:' TBD (Available) *'President pro tempore:' TBD (Available) *'Senate Majority Leader:' TBD (Available) *'Senate Majority Whip:' TBD (Available) *'Senate Minority Leader:' TBD (Available) *'Senate Minority Whip:' TBD (Available) *The President of the Senate is the Vice-President of the United States Current legislation House floor: Common Sense/House Floor Senate floor: Common Sense/Senate Floor Current members Full list of members of the House: Common Sense/Full House list Full list of members of the Senate: Common Sense/Full Senate list Judicial Branch Supreme Court of the United States *'Chief Justice of the Supreme Court:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) *'Associate Justice:' TBD (Available) District Courts State goverments Governorships *'Alabama:' TBD (Available) *'Alaska:' TBD (Available) *'Arizona:' TBD (Available) *'Arkansas:' TBD (Available) *'California:' TBD (Available) *'Colorado:' TBD (Available) *'Connecticut:' TBD (Available) *'Delaware:' TBD (Available) *'Florida:' TBD (Available) *'Georgia:' TBD (Available) *'Hawaii:' TBD (Available) *'Idaho:' TBD (Available) *'Illinois:' TBD (Available) *'Indiana:' TBD (Available) *'Iowa:' TBD (Available) *'Kansas:' TBD (Available) *'Kentucky:' TBD (Available) *'Louisana:' TBD (Available) *'Maine:' TBD (Available) *'Maryland:' TBD (Available) *'Massachusetts:' TBD (Available) *'Michigan:' TBD (Available) *'Minnesota:' TBD (Available) *'Mississippi:' TBD (Available) *'Missouri:' TBD (Available) *'Montana:' TBD (Available) *'Nebraska:' TBD (Available) *'Nevada:' TBD (Available) *'New Hampshire:' TBD (Available) *'New Jersey:' TBD (Available) *'New Mexico:' TBD (Available) *'New York:' TBD (Available) *'North Carolina:' TBD (Available) *'North Dakota:' TBD (Available) *'Ohio:' TBD (Available) *'Oklahoma:' TBD (Available) *'Oregon:' TBD (Available) *'Pennsylvania:' TBD (Available) *'Rhode Island:' TBD (Available) *'South Carolina:' TBD (Available) *'South Dakota:' TBD (Available) *'Tennesee:' TBD (Available) *'Texas:' TBD (Available) *'Utah:' TBD (Available) *'Vermont:' TBD (Available) *'Virgnia:' TBD (Available) *'Washington:' TBD (Available) *'West Virginia:' TBD (Available) *'Wyoming:' TBD (Available) Members Current list *Centrist16 **Chris Patterson (NV-R) Joining To join, create a new sub-header below with your character's name and include a short biography, the desired office, previous experience (if applicable), party, and general ideology. Chris Patterson ® Chris Patterson is the House of Representatives Majority Whip and a senior Republican from Nevada's 2nd congressional district. He is a staunch conservative who is pro-life, pro-gun, and pro-business. He is committed to fiscal conservatism and seeks to balance the government's budget, and promote a policy based on supporting American businesses and the American middle class. He opposes illegal immigration and supports building a wall with Mexico and has also spoken out against the legalization of cannabis and other drugs. He supported the Iraq War but has since acknowledged the consequences of the war, but remains a committed war hawk who believes America should maintain a strong military presence in the Middle East and with America's allies. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:44, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Helen Steinsonn (D) Helen Steinsonn is the United States Secretary of Health and Human Services and a Democrat from Arizona. A strong advocate of the Patient Protection and Affordable Care Act, she is concerned with creating a system of healthcare capable of providing needed medical aid to every American citizen. She has also spoken in favor of Planned Parenthood, stating that "no woman should be forced into having a child she does not desire". (Screwhorn77)